Cielo: the home tutor
by Codename-Erza
Summary: Abandoned when young, he has been exposed to the mafia. And with six other people, he has been turned into an Arcobaleno. Now, he partners Reborn and goes on a mission to 'tutor' the Vongola Decimo. However, he just wants to protect his biolgical family. If possible, away from the doors of death he is facing. Daily Life arc to Millefiore Arc. Skipping the battle of the rings part
1. Sky

Summary: What if Tsuna and his guardians are arcobalenos? What if Giotto is not born an Italian and thus takes up the name Ieyasu? And he led a peaceful life before his tutor came? And he has no idea that his friends are part of the Mafia? And what if Reborn and the other arcobalenos are the partners of Tsuna? And the tutors each have a pet? Arcobaleno!Vongola 10th gen, Adult!Arcobaleno, ill/abandoned!Tsuna, Decimo!First generation.

Note: It's just an idea I have that's stuck in my brain, like, for a long time. So basing on the number of reviews and likes (at least 10 of each, aww, so demanding), I'll see whether to continue this plot.

* * *

><p>Two figures strutted down the dirty alley of Sicily. One, a tall teenage wearing a crisp black suit topped with a black fedora with an orange band. The fedora sat a green chameleon, which kept glancing around like its master. What were most noticeable about him were his curly sideburns. On the teenager's shoulder sat an infant. The infant had unruly caramel brown hair that stands at every corner, crazily defying the laws of gravity. His ears are covered with headphones labelled with the number '27'. He has a dusty orange mantle draped over him. His head sat a lion cub with orange flames and a transparent blue visor and white helmet. The helmet has the Roman numeral 'ten' under the helmet's jewel.<p>

They walked past a couple; the male had an evil glint in his eyes, not that the two of them cared though. The male looked up and pulled away from his partner. The two figures walked to a shady looking building and open the door. They saw two males back-facing them while smoking. The infant pinches his nose and stuck out his tongue in disgust while the grown man remains unfazed. The two males recognize the shadow and spoke up. "Welcome. Reborn, Cielo." Reborn tilts his fedora in recognition while Cielo just waved. Just then, Reborn grabs his gun and points it behind him. Cielo turns around and clicks his tongue. "It's not a toy and you shouldn't be playing with one either." Cielo remarked. The man behind them paused in his movement and drops his knife. The man then shakily backs off and starts running with Reborn firing at him to make him go faster. Both of them look back into the bar and grinned.

"You know, you shouldn't be playing around and missing purposely when you aim at them. Although I must say it's quite amusing to watch them jump when each shot was fired." Chuckled Cielo. Reborn pushes his fedora up and glances at Cielo. "As if, sadistic."

"Who's the one that rubbed it on me?" Cielo spoke, trying to bare holes into the man. Reborn laughed as he watched his partner try to pout. One of the man coughed, getting the two's attention quickly.

"Have you got another mission?" Cielo nodded his head slowly.

"Where? Venice? Rome? -"

"Japan." Reborn cut of the man's questions. Behind the dark sunglasses, you can see the males' eyes widen. "So the old man has decided!"

* * *

><p>~Japan, Namimori~<p>

"Kaa-san... You don't have to wake me up that way! My ears are ringing from all those noises!" A blond boy with fluffy hair complained. A brunette lady puts her hands onto her hips and chides her son. "Then in what way will you want me to wake you up? Ie-kun... you're going to be late if you don't wake up..." The boy ruffles his hair and reached for the clock on his desk. He then tosses it onto the bed hastily as he runs out of bed. "Kaa-san! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

The lady shrugs as she takes out a pamphlet from her light pink apron. "By the way Ie-kun, I have just called home tutors for you!" The bathroom door slams open, revealing a half-naked boy with a toothbrush in his mouth. Hastily, he removed the toothbrush and spoke with bubbles in his mouth.

"Byu whar? **(1)**" Barely understanding the speech, she answered. "This morning, I found this advert in the mailbox and called them immediately!" She flashes the paper she received to him. Scanning the paper, he shouted, "Baa ii saou lie a skar! **(2)**" This time, the lady does not understand and lifted an eyebrow. Ie-kun spits out the paste in his mouth and rinses them thoroughly. Repeating himself, his mother continues. "But your grade really needs help!"

He scowls and thought about his grades. _Sure, an average score for all subjects being borderline. O-ho, I may need a home tutor._ As if reading him, she spoke again. "They'll be coming after your school end so you better hurry. You're gonna be late soon!" Ie-kun runs out of the bathroom and dressed quickly, grabs his toast and stuffed his lunch into his bag. He opens the door and saw two red heads waving at him. He smiled and shouted into the house, "I'm going!" and he joins his two friends on the road.

* * *

><p>Hidden in the tall tree branches, the two partners continued to look at the three friends, jotting down notes that both of them observe (more like Reborn. Little Cielo is sketching on his notepad rather then taking notes. Notes make his head spin). This is what is on Reborn's paper.<p>

_**-Sawada 'Giotto' Ieyasu, 14**_

_**Son of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana, older brother of Sawada Tsunayoshi who is proclaimed dead**_

_**Vongola famiglia's heir, direct descendent of Vongola Primo **_

_**Studies in Namimori Middle School**_

_**-Gokudera 'G' Kenji**_

_**Son of Gokudera Reina and Angelo, Younger brother of Gokudera Bianchi, Older brother of Gokudera Hayato **_

_**Studies in Namimori Middle school**_

_**-Shimon Cozart**_

_**Son of Shimon Ikuko and Mamoru, single child, Cousin of Enma Kozarto**_

_**Shimon famiglia's heir**_

_**Studies in Namimori Middle school, used to study in Shimon Middle school.**_

"Hm... Interesting. They thought you were dead, Cielo."

"No wonder if he does not think of me. Maybe my parents don't even remember me, Sad. Oh well, not that I cared." Reborn rolls his eyes and climbed down once the three boys are out of their sight. Cielo jumps down from in between the leaves and landed on Reborn's shoulder gracefully. They turned to look at the orange roof of the residence. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>"- And she just hired tutors without my consent!" Ieyasu complained to his two friends as they jogged to school.<p>

"Well I think she did the right thing. Your grades suck." G teased. The other red head chuckled softly. Ieyasu's face turned beet red as he sputtered incoherent words, which his friends deemed 'ok' to dismiss.

"What I think is that you have to give them a chance. You never know what will happen." Cozart answered. G snorted loudly. "Right, Mr. Mature." Cozart shrugged off the insult.

"Err guys, let's talk more later on. We should first avoid the blood thirsty-looking Alaude who is tapping his foot impatiently over there!" Ieyasu pointed gingerly at a blond boy standing at the school gate, who is glaring at the three of them with his icy blue eyes. They quicken up their pace and walked into the school grounds, which broke into a cat-and-mice chase when Alaude started to chase them to class. "For being late, I'll arrest you!" All of them broke into cold sweat as they tried their best to run from the skylark and luckily, G snapped open the door when Ieyasu narrowly dodged the incoming handcuffs.

Ieyasu has always wondered why Alaude only aims at him with his weapons and ignores his two good friends. He is glad that he has this two friends because without them, he could roughly guess that by now, he would be carrying awful bruises on his skin. He continues to stare into space as his teacher explained the ten laws of indices.

"SAWADA!" His maths teacher shouted as the boy ignored him for three times. "Solve this and I'll let you and daydream go." The numbers looked like greek to him as he failed to understand the question. Scratching his head, he gave a rough guess. "Err... 5 to the power of 3?"

"Wrong. So that's detention for not paying attention in class." The class sniggered (girls cooed) at him. Only his close friends sighed at his behavior. Ieyasu continued to sit back down with his head hung low. He puts his head down and decides to ignore the rest of the lesson. Time flew past quickly and he finds himself sandwiched between his two friends in front of his house.

"Why do I dread going into the house?" He muttered. He turned to his two friends, hoping to get an answer. Only to get silence and cheeky faces which means that they could not give him any answers. He collects himself and steps into the house, braving all storms that he thinks will come.

Laughter erupted from the kitchen. And then embarrassing things about him from a female voice. And then teenage like voices can be heard from there too, talking too much like adults.

Staring at each other, the three of them decided to venture into the kitchen. "I'm back... Mom..." He trails off as he greets as he sees two new faces at the table. One teenager's face which is hidden by the fedora and an infant with hair like his, just brown. His mother's face is practically sparkling and flowers bloomed behind her.

"Uh... Mom, who are they?"

"Oh, Ie-kun, welcome back!" The two snickered and repeated the name calling, causing Ieyasu's face to turn red. His mother points at Reborn and Cielo. "The one with a hat is Reborn and the one that look so much like you is Cielo. They are your home tutors!"

Something clicked in his two friends as their jaws dropped. The two newcomers turned around and looked at them. This time, it's the red heads' turn to have sparkling faces. Ieyasu stares at them awkwardly. "Err guys? What's wrong?"

"It's Reborn and his partner Cielo!"

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

The teenage boy then puts down his cup of coffee (was that espresso?) and introduces himself. "Sawada 'Giotto' Ieyasu, am I right? I am Reborn and I will be your tutor in academics and sports. A pleasure to meet you, Vongola Decimo." The last bit was hushed, said behind his ear. Ieyasu just stood there frozen. The infant then pulled down his hood and glances at him too. He looked just like mom and him, like he inherited her eye and hair colour and got his unruly and spiky hair. "Hello Ieyasu, my name is Cielo and I'll be your home tutor on sports and another topic." _Another topic?_ "Let's go to your room first shall we?"

Ieyasu scowled and begrudgingly led all of them to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> You What?

**(2)** But it sound like a scam!


	2. Earth

Cielo snuggled into the soft flames of his pet while lying on the bed, staring blankly at the on going conversation. He can't be bothered about the admiration gazes thrown at him by the two red heads as he rolls onto the soft bed, ready to shut out the world and drift to his dreamland. _Why am I here to listen to Reborn tell my older brother about Vongola and that he is the Decimo? _Cielo grumbled inwardly.

Reborn, who loves to read his partner because he is like a open book, read Cielo(who is rolling on his stomach) and smirked. He then looks downward and answered the brunette's complain. "Don't want to carry on listening? Call Enma and ask him to massage your tiny brain with his Earth flames. Hotline being XXXX-XXXX! Limited edition as he has a job to do for a lazy sky that is rolling on his stomach due to pure boredom!" The last few sentences were filled with sarcasm. Tsuna noticed and scowled but his eyes brightened with joy. He punched the air with his fist as he grabs Natsu's tail and leapt out of the window. "Oh Enma! I'm coming for the daily meet!"

Cozart then follows the brunette to the window as he peeked out. _Enma... Enma... En...ma... Ah! It's younger cousin Enma! But I thought he went missing? Why is Tsuna meeting him?_ Cozart's face scrunched up as he looks back at the blond, who has gotten lost at the timeline of Vongola. Without seeing his expression, Reborn casually spoke up. "You want to meet him again. Am I right?" Cozart's eyes widened. "Follow that idiot then. And bring cash because you're so going to need it." Without waiting for another moment, the Crimson red head dashed out of the room, leaving his two stunned friends behind.

"What... Just happened?" Ieyasu asked blankly. Using his fist, Reborn struck light (to him and possibly his partner) on Ieyasu's head to gain the blond's attention. "Damn, you attention span is as good as your brother's and the few others." Reborn muttered under his breath, hoping that Ieyasu won't hear a thing. Unfortunately, the blond did hear bits of it.

"My what?" He questioned, his eyebrows creasing into a frown. Reborn cussed inwardly but he did not let the mistake get a better of him. "So this is why you will inherit the Vongola as its tenth boss." G could be heard clapping happily at the news while Ieyasu's head hung low.

_My... Brother?_

* * *

><p>Cozart's legs are burning as he watch the infant hop into a small café outside the outskirts of the peaceful town. Groaning, he took another effort and walk grudgingly up the (his legs claimed) toturous slope. He then peeped into the glass windows, which were somehow really clear, and started to search for the brunette. His eyes search high and low but he could not find him. Hoping that he can get a better view, he walked into the small café.<p>

"Welcome sir! Table for how many?" A girl with orange colored hair greeted. Cozart's eyes shifts to the girl's nametag. He held out his hand and waved them. "I'm not here to eat or drink, Sasagawa-san." The girl's eyes widened minutely but soften again when she thought about how he knew her name.

"I-I see. So what is your purpose of coming here?"

"I'm looking for an infant named Cielo. Is he around?" The girl cocks her eyebrow. "Cielo?"

"He's a infant about this height," he points near his knees. "Has brown hair and it's fluffy like this," his hands gestured wildly as he tries to describe the spikiness of the infant's hair. The girl's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, you meant him? Cielo di Vongola?" He then nods his head. "Yes! Him! So where is he?"

"He's a regular here so boss has offered him the VIP room and has went in to chat with him. Unfortunately, boss said not to let anyone in or they'll eat dust. So he says." The girl chuckled as she says the last line. Cozart mouthed 'oh' and asked, "Who's the boss of this small but relaxing café?"

Sasagawa-san taps her chin as she wondered about the possible outcomes if she brought him to room. _Enma-kun could get angry… Wait, Cielo-kun is even scarier. But this man knows Cielo… Should I? _ "How about I make you some tea while you wait for them? I'm sue they would be out in a while…" Sasagawa-san replies, hoping not to get on the bad side of her boss while being tactful to the customer. Cozart shrugged and took a seat by the window. Smiling, Sasagawa-san hopped into the kitchen and five minutes later, she came back with mouth-watering sweets and a hot cup of mocha latte. "Thank you, Kyoko!"

"Please use Sasagawa-san please, boss won't like it." Kyoko intervened. Cozart laughed nervously and nodded slightly, acknowledging what the girl just said.

Kyoko then walked up the stairs to the VIP room with two comes of chamomile tea. "Come in!" A muffled voice said, clearly Cielo's because he had this ability to tell things even without seeing or hearing anything. Kyoko smiled and walked into the room and sets the cups on the glass table. "Cielo-kun, someone is asking for you."

"Call me Tsuna, remember? Kyoko-chan!" Cielo pouted. Kyoko chuckled and replied quickly. "Hai hai! Tsuna-kun. By the way Enma, (aww, you call him Enma and you call me Cielo? Unfair!) The one who's looking for Ci- Tsuna-kun looks like you." Enma cocked an eyebrow and stares at Cielo, who is shaking his head. Inside, Enma and Kyoko are trying to run as they watched the small fists of the sky clench hard. "That cousin of yours. Shimon Cozart... CHASED ME ALL THE WAY FROM MY OLD HOUSE WHICH I HAVE PROBABLY NEVER EVEN STAYED AT BEFORE UNTIL TODAY!" The other two winced at the volume the little Sky ventilated at. Tsuna then grabs his chest as he gasps in pain.

"Tsuna!" They shouted simultaneously. Sweat dripped down from the brunette's brown bangs as he slowly removed his sweat stained shirt. "It-it's nothing. Just the usual problem. "Mou~ try to restrain yourself from having such ventilating services. My cafe isn't for you to scream in." Enma joked and Cielo merely brushed it aside.

Kyoko then magically produces a strawberry shortcake and a silver fork and placed them gently in front of Cielo. The pain sooner stopped as the image of cakes flooded the brunette's span of vision. He then forgets everything and starts eating, leaving his companions to sweat drop.

"Anyway, you can invite him in." Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, let him in, for all that I care." Cielo shrugged. Kyoko sighs and walks out with a small smile.

"Hey Enma, I could use another massage session with those flames you have." Cielo smirked, not forgetting the reason he came to the cafe for. Enma laughs and activates his flames, allowing them to massage the boy nicely.

* * *

><p>Cozart's eye caught movement from the stairs and looked up immediately. Kyoko was smiling widely as she looks at the red head. Cozart then scrambles clumsily, which includes tripping over air, chairs and innocent people's feet, to Kyoko.<p>

"So can I?" Kyoko then beams widely and nods her head. He then jumps and follows the Orange haired girl.

As he walked up the surprisingly silent stairs, he noticed the images on each table and the arrangement. Vaguely, he can form 3 different crests. Shimon, Vongola and lastly, the Arcobaleno Secret Organization (aka ASO). _What does the ASO have to do with the cafe? I thought all of them are separated together with their partners?_

"Sir, please watch your head. The following area would have a low ceiling." The clear voice broke through Cozart's train of thoughts as he carelessly knocks into the suddenly low ceiling. "Ow!" He grabbed onto the stairs to avoid falling down. He picks himself back and lowers himself consciously to avoid the collision again.

"This way, sir." Kyoko directed to a door not more than 1.5 meters in height. His face flushed red. _Eh? The door is so cute!_ "I know, cute right? The door." Cozart whipped over to Kyoko, bewildered. "Did you just read my mind?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No, I can tell with your face flushing like that." Cozart's face then turned as red as the other red head's hair. Stifling a chuckle, she knocked on the door. "Come in Kyoko!" Smiling, he turned the knob and entered, gesturing to the other to follow as well. Cozart did as he was told and stepped into the darkly lit room.

Small lights littered the room, giving it a quiet yet dark and serene feel. A small table sat in the center, surrounded by 9 chairs, short enough for teenagers to sit on. Each chair had different colors, just like a mural painting on the side wall. The painting has 18 individuals, 8 infants and 10 children not more than 14 years old and each of them wore a colour. For example, a silverette with hair like G has red themed clothes and the flames are bright red.

He then saw a floating figure in the room, identified as Cielo. The infant has this peaceful look on his face. His eyes then gazed on a boy with Crimson hair like his, the eyes carry the symbol of Shimon as well. His hands are covered in black gauntlets and his forehead danced the dying will flame of earth.

"Enma?" Cozart asks. Enma then slowly looks at the one who called him with wide eyes. He then slowly lowers the brunette that fell asleep onto a couch before diminishing the flame. "C-Cozart-Nii? W-What are you doing here?" He sure does not want to leak anything private in front of his cousin.

"Shouldn't I be asking you instead? Where have you been? We've been looking around everywhere!" Cozart retorts back. Taken aback, Enma lowered his gaze to the floor. "You shouldn't be worried though. Nono has already known about this. And I own this place."

"Y-y-you OWN THIS PLACE?!" Cozart nearly fainted but a hard kick shook him awake. "OW!" He shouted louder. "Shut up Shimon Decimo." A familiar voice sounded. Cozart protested, "how can my 12 year old cousin own a business? It's illegal!" That statement earned him another kick in the face. "This is done under the help the the association and companies that you saw downstairs. I was left in charge because the arcobaleno's are mainly Japanese and I stay in Japan. The end." Cozart wants to protest more, only when Cielo whacks him in the head again.

"We'll discuss more next time. Now, you have to go home. Enma needs his precious sleep too so get on with it and leave." Cielo cut in and ushered Cozart out despite all the pleas. "Bye Enma, see you tomorrow!" Cozart exclaimed before getting pushed out. Just before he shut the door, Cielo slipped a paper into the room.

* * *

><p>"Reborn, have you finished the long and boring explanation?" Cielo asks as he flops onto the bed. He can hear Ieyasu shouting at him for taking the bed but he chose to ignore it.<p>

"Yes yes. How was your massage?" Cielo looks up from unreeling the metal wires he had in hand. "Wonder and splendid until Shimon Decimo showed up." Cielo huffed. Reborn gave a short laugh, which was considered as melodious, since girls will swarm to him like flies when he does that. Cielo continues to hook the pin of the grenades to the wires before muttering. "Don't laugh at me, would you? After all, your student is the chosen candidate, not me."

Reborn waved it off though he remembered all words thoroughly to disturb the infant later. A smirked graced his lips. And suddenly, Cielo felt a shiver down his spine. Why does it feel like something bad is gonna happen? He then tilts his head to Reborn before resuming to work on the booby trap he set up as soon as he saw the smirk.

"ANYWAY! Please stay away from me in places such as school or when friends come over to my place. Really, even if G and Cozart seem to know you, you have nothing to do with me!" Cielo pulls the blanket towards his neck. He then invites Reborn to sleep as well. Raising and lowering his shoulder, he climbs onto the bed and laid down, distancing himself well from Cielo. Ieyasu begins sputtering incoherently.

"Talk properly, Dame-Ieyasu. We can never hear you like this. Even Cielo has gone to sleep while listening to your blabbering." Reborn retorts while pointing to the sleeping figure, the infant's chest rising and falling at a steady beat. "Sleep somewhere else! Not my bed!" But no one heard it, Cielo has originally slept while Reborn blew bubbles from his nose. Taking it that both were asleep, Ieyasu slaps himself on the forehead, leaving the room to get the extra futon and pillow.

Into the night as all of them slept, Nana opened the door and peeped in. She giggled at the sight of the room and tip toed in. She walks past the booby traps towards the bed while keeping an eye out for dangers in the messy room. She then pulls the blanket up to cover the two of them and gazed at them.

Reborn looks cool when awake but cute when he sleeps. Cielo sleeps with his hood on, shielding his face from all. Nana then thought that the room would be too hot to put on a hood in his sleep, so she pulled down the hood. The fluffy hair appeared and a rigid face that seemed like it suffered a lot of hardship appeared. She nearly gasped at the similarity of the infant to her supposedly dead child. Other than the difference in the eyes, which seemed to burn orange, they were nearly identical. _But what if it is him? He should be 12 by now, a teenager, not an infant_. Nana shook her head, shaking the idea away.

_That's where you're wrong, Sawada Nana._ The two sleeping on the bed muttered as they watched Nana leave the room discretely. Cielo then suddenly moved closer to Reborn still keeping the distance. "Ne, Reborn. Would they even remember me? Or at least tell who I am?"

"Who knows. It's them after all. A gullible and carefree mother and a dame Decimo. They will definitely remember you." Reborn answered, sarcasm filling part of the speech. Cielo rolled his eyes and turned away, creating a wider distance. "I hope they will... Good night then, Reborn."

"Good night, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! CUT! Honestly, I did say 10 reviews for the first chapter and it wasn't accomplished. However, it was the number of followers and favourites that helped give me the drive to type up this chapter. Apologies to R27 fans for the last part. Honestly, I did not plan for a romance story for this so no pairings. Anyway, please remember to drop a review!<strong>


	3. Rain

The ends of his headband flutter in the air. His partner's hand gripped tightly onto the handle of his sword under the disguise of a bamboo sword. Both of their faces hang a permanent sparkling grin and they looked towards the direction of a school building.

"Ame, they are right there!"

"Uh? How did you know?"

"Reborn said so. He has Cielo with him too!"

"Really?"

"Let's meet them soon then."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3-Asari Ugetsu<span>

"What's with that melody of yours? Its getting worst and worst by day! Did you even practice at all?" The conductor chided a blue (black) headed boy. He stiffened, taking in the accusation harshly, drowning himself in the snickers the others are causing. "I want you to reflect on this and don't you come back until you've done so. Is that understood?"

His eyes widened in horror as he allowed the news to seep in. 'But I want to play the flute!' His mouth open and shut, ready to protest but he didn't. Instead, he answered. "I understand, Asami-senpai. I'll do my best the next time." He grabs his silver flute and trudged out of the room, ignoring all the stares shot at him. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he crossed the school gates. 'I'm really useless, aren't I?' Little did he know that there are at 2 figures observing him with limitless interest.

"What do you think, Reborn?" Cielo asked, still observing the boy. Reborn rolled his eyes as a similar boy appeared in his mind. "Just like that Rain guardian of yours. By the way, I heard that he and Colonnello arrived with the help of the CEDEF. Seems like your father allowed them to come stay." Cielo clicked his tongue as he wrote down things into his notepad.

**_Asari Ugetsu_**

**_Namimori middle_**

**_14 years old_**

**_Cousin of Yamamoto Takeshi (declared missing)_**

Its not that he minded Ame's presence, it is Colonnello that would give him a headache. Other than being a tiny bit too friendly, too friendly to a point it made him uncomfortable, it is a must for him to pick up a fight with Reborn. And this normally resulted in the destruction of certain buildings and the Arcobaleno or Vongola has to pay for the damage. Cielo took out a pen and paper, ready to write an apology letter to Nono.

"Let's keep following the boy. Don't want him to suicide right? After all, he is thinking that he's useless and the God of music, which does not exist, has abandoned him." Reborn joked but the voice implied a tinge of worry. Cielo nods his head and follows the teenager, his mind questioning whether to tell Ame about his cousin.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, Dame-Ieyasu!" Cielo declared as he hopped up, down and around the blond boy. Ieyasu moaned as he felt the extra weight shifting around on his body. He turned in his bed, unwilling to get up until he felt his whole body wriggling in the cold, his skin soaked through. And before he knew it, he screamed.<p>

Reborn and Cielo readily stuffed their ears with ear plugs as they allowed the blond to complain all he wanted. Cielo could not help it but release huge amount of flames due to irritation, alarming Reborn. "Oioi Cielo."

Said infant just cackled, terrifying Ieyasu, sending him a shiver. Just then, Cielo's height suddenly increased by a little, causing Reborn to smirk and understand the reason why he is releasing the flames carelessly. _Very unwise but smart way to wake him up._ Reborn thought as the two teenagers watch the infant's height increase, from an infant to a teenager. The boy then disappear and a swelling pain struck Ieyasu on the head. "Such behaviour is not fitting for a boss. Grow up, idiot." A cool but irritated voice said.

Ieyasu turned around and stared at the grown Cielo. The boy is no longer the small chubby infant but a grown boy, around the age of 12. He has fluffy hair like his, only brown and his eyes are narrow. His face was feminine but his stature was well-built. Under the long sleeves of his dress shirt, he can clearly see fine toned muscles, totally unlike a 12 year old boy. However, he still wore his hood. The boy then walked over to Reborn and smiled brightly before giving him a high-five.

"Good job Cielo. All we got to do now is to get him to run one round around the town in less than thirty minutes." Ieyasu froze at the sentences. He gingerly pointed a finger at Cielo. "This... Is Cielo? And you're gonna get me to what?!" Reborn and Cielo did not bother answering him at all and stripped him off his pyjamas with immediate effect. And soon, he is on the pavements of the quiet morning with his orange sports attires. The silence did not soothe the mind of the blond because behind him are two sadistic creatures firing bullets at him. And he is screaming at the top of his lungs for any possible help, possibly luring a discipline-loving person to arrest him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, that boy is running really well. Should we join in?" Ame's eyes sparkled as he mentions the idea. Colonnello displays his signature grin as he agrees with the infant. Tightening his bandana, he punches happily into the air as he pulls the infant onto his shoulder. "Let's go!"<p>

* * *

><p>Cielo jogs slowly (albeit too fast for Ieyasu to catch up) with Reborn. His pacifier then glowed for a second and he shrank back into his infant size. "Who's the one?" Reborn asks.<p>

"Ame. Jogging with Colonnello behind Ieyasu. Predicted though it's their typical behaviour." Cielo deadpanned. Reborn then grins widely as he starts to jog on the spot. "Its sparring time!" He declares. Cielo groaned as he hops onto Reborn's shoulder. "Keep it light, sadist," Cielo mutters.

"Says the one who is also a sadist." Reborn answered. Cielo then pretended to hold onto Reborn's reigns as he kicked him in the shoulder. "Move on, Horsey!" The hitman laughed and complied by running forward towards the blond. And both of them started to pace themselves beside the blond and ran (jog for the two mafiosos) towards the school.

* * *

><p>Asari stood at the corner of the roof, contemplating whether to jump or not. Then, flashbacks of hurtful times played back in his head. 'Ouch, I'm really useless. Screwing up my melody all the time. Showing all the fake grins because no one truly wanted to be my friend, just sticking with me to be famous. I feel like a tool.' He smiles bitterly to himself. 'If only someone just knock some sense into me and help me improve. I turn around but no one is there at all. See, no one cared.' He starts to laugh awkwardly. 'Maybe, if I'm gone, the world would be so much better.' He inches slowly to the edge, hand not dropping his silver flute.<p>

* * *

><p>Reborn, Ieyasu and Cielo paused in front of the school gates. Luckily, no one is in school today, with the exception of the disciplinary team. Ieyasu leaned against the pale yellow walls and looked into the school. And at the corner of his eye, he saw a figure standing dangerously at the edge of the roof. His eyes widened in fear as the figure tittered over the roof. "Erm... Cielo-kun, Reborn, do you think..." Ieyasu asks frightfully as his finger shakily pointed at the roof. Cielo clicked his tongue and clenched his fist so hard it may bleed while Reborn cussed in a colourful range of languages that Ieyasu fail to understand.<p>

"What would you do?" Cielo asks, his voice firm. Realising that they are not going to help, Ieyasu growled and ran pass the gates and up to the roof top. Cielo sighs as he gets his lion pet to bring him up while Reborn uses a Leon-rocket and shot up the side of the building.

* * *

><p>The metal hinges creaked as Ieyasu slammed open the door. Surprised, Asari spun around and left the edge. "Sawada-san?" Ieyasu stared wide eyed at the boy, his breath hitched as a sob choked up at his throat. "Asari-san, what are you doing?" His voice trembled, not wanting to accept the fact that his classmate wanted to die. "You should know the feeling of uselessness. After all, you're clumsy, bad at grades and most of all, da-me. So you should know the feeling of wanting to die. Right?" Tears pricked the blue-haired boy's eyes.<p>

Ieyasu's hands fell to his sides. "Then you and I are different." He mumbled. Asari's eyes widened and hardened. "Oh? So you're saying that you're better."

Ieyasu waves his hands frantically, protesting to the sentence. "I don't mean that way! It's another perspective of different."

"Then what do you mean?" Asari's voice turned chilly.

Gulping down his saliva, Ieyasu continued. "Honestly, I've never thought of suicide. Sure, I felt useless at time, da-me at times. Even more so when two people entered my life and starts to flip it upside down. Sure, my grades suck horribly. But I've never thought of suicide as a way out. Whenever I felt useless, I thought of my friends, my family, those that cared about me and I stopped.

I'm sure you have love ones that is waiting for you at home, waiting for you to greet them. Waiting for you to describe your day to them. Take your dad for an example, I'm sure he must be thinking where you are right now. Worried sick like every parent should be." Asari then hung his head guiltily. _That's right, uncle must to waiting for me at home right now. He has already lost Takeshi, he would not be able to lose another close one right?_ He slowly stepped away from the fence, bringing a slight smile of relief onto Ieyasu's face. However, he tripped, accidentally.

Everything then started to move in slow motion. Reborn and Cielo's eyes widen significantly as they restrained themselves from saving the boy. Ieyasu stretched his hand out, about to grab his classmate's hand but it slipped out of grip.

"Asari!" A new voice screamed as Asari's body flew back onto the roof, colliding against the concrete ground with a loud thud. A green figure with blond hair back flipped onto the roof with a small infant perched on his shoulder. The infant's eyes were hazel brown and he has spiky hair like Asari. A permanent grin is plastered onto his face. He is like the carbon copy of the boy, just smaller. His grin then fell from his face as his voice turned harsh. He scolds Asari. "You IDIOT!" He then approached to punch the boy on the cheek. Cielo laughed at a corner. "Oya, Ame has turned angry, like a turbulent rain." Colonnello walked towards then with a sharp grin as he greeted the two of them loudly. "Yo!"

"You're late!"

"Well sorry?"

"Enough," Reborn replies as he takes out his gun. Cielo swings his hand down and blew his imaginary whistle. "Start!" And they launched. Cielo retreated far away from the duo and watched Ame scold his cousin.

"Baka. Baka baka BAKA! Why did you think of suicide when your playing of the flute got poor? Did dad ever crossed your mind when you wanted to suicide? No! Did I come across your memory when you wanted to suicide? NO! Did you have the urge to look for me when you wanted to SUICIDE? N-O NO! When did my older cousin that I look up to turn so suicidal?" Ame sobbed. Asari's eyes widened. "Takeshi?"

Ame's eyes softened at the name, almost telling him that he is until he saw the orange eyes of Cielo's, that spoke different volumes for the same thing, 'now is not the time'. Ame breathed in and let it go. "My name is Ame, not Takeshi. And I'm the rain arcobaleno of Cielo. If I didn't forget, Takeshi went missing."

"How did you know?"

Ame scratches his head and laughs. "Uh? I struck jackpot? Lucky!" Cielo and Asari sweat dropped. The latter then turned towards Ieyasu and walked towards him. "I don't know what I'm thinking of. I'm truly an idiot right?"

Ieyasu shakes his head. "I thought this would happen. After all that fake grins you displayed everyday, you'll bound to break down one day." Asari could not believe what he was hearing. _Did he predict this?_ Maybe he voiced it a bit too loud.

"It's not what I predicted. Observing you everyday with those fake smiles and fake friends, I thought 'when would you drop that façade?' However, you're strong. You held it in. That's why I admire you. If I can, and if you want, I can be your friend." He smiled sheepishly and got ready to turn and run. Asari then grabs Ieyasu's collar. "Hie?"

"Thank you for saving me. And for becoming my real friend, Sawada-san." Asari thanked, now with a genuine smile. The infectious smile left the two males grinning at each other until a loud shout from Cielo broke it apart.

"ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DONE? I WANT TO GO GET MY HOT CHOCOLATE AT ENMA'S ALREADY!"

"NOT YET (Kora)!" The teenagers screamed together amidst their duel. Cielo growled and grabbed Ame to stand in between the two. "Done now?" Cielo snarled and watched gleefully when the teenagers stop and gulp down their saliva. Ame just laughed at the scene while Ieyasu and Asari stared at them, baffled.

"Let's go eat!" Cielo declared as he hopped off the roof, scaring Ieyasu and Asari as they leaned over the roof to check if the infant is alright. Ame then followed by hopping onto his pet dog and ordering it to go after the sky arcobaleno. Reborn and Colonnello proceeded by grabbing Ieyasu and Asari and hop off the roof, landing on a Leon-helicoptor.

Ieyasu asked, "where are we going?"

"Café Arcobaleno. For food."

"Ahahaha. Interesting!" Asari chipped.

* * *

><p>~At the café(omake though not really)~<p>

They collapse at the glass door. "So hungry." They complained. At cue, a twelve year old boy opened the door and stared at the four young adults, confused. His eyes ran across the group before brightening up when he saw two infants.

"Tsuna! Take-" _**slap** _Cielo sealed Enma's mouth as soon as Ame's real name was about to get exposed. He hissed into Enma's ear. "His cousin is there. Don't mention his name for now." Enma nods his head discreetly and Cielo releases his grip.

Ieyasu froze as Enma screamed out a familiar name. _Tsuna? Where have I heard it from?_ He smiled at the boy and greeted. "Hello, my name is Sawada Ieyasu. Nice to meet you!"

Enma's eyes stared hard at Ieyasu before darting to Cielo and then back and forth. Internally, he's screaming. _Tsuna and this person look so alike!_ As if reading his mind, Cielo hopped over to his shoulder and whispered, "He's my brother though he does not know." Enma created an 'o' with his mouth before Ieyasu stretched his mouth.

"Gosh! You look so like Cozart. Just cuter!" Ieyasu squealed as Enma's cheeks got redder and swollen. "Thatsh becaushe I'm his coushin. Can you shtop pinching my cheeks?" Ieyasu let's go and mutters a sorry.

Rubbing his cheeks, Enma led the group into the cafe and settled them with a glass of plain water. Cielo and Yamamoto clobbered to the steps of the stairs but fell asleep near the top. Enma looks at the time and said, "oh my, its time for their nap. No wonder they just fell asleep abruptly. Geez, they could have bothered using the last of their strength." He scoops them up and brings them to their room.

Kyoko walks over to the teenagers and asked for their orders and soon, their food is placed on the table. And soon, questions are fired after complimenting the good food.

"Reborn, I want to ask a question." Reborn indicated for him to continue. "Who's Tsuna?" Colonnello and Reborn's coffee paused midair before being set down onto the saucer slowly. "Him? He's an infant thought to be dead until the Vongola found him alive. His parents did name him before passing him to the doctors. If you have watch '3 idiots' before, it would be similar, just exclude the part they chanted 'Aal iz well'. We found him alive and was going to tell his parents but they pushed us away and did not believe a single word. We then took care of him until he is six years old, when he defied us and did something... unbelievable."

Ieyasu could not help but feel that the statement is questionable. "How could y-" **_Whack_** "Kora! Shut up and eat, Sawada." Colonnello scolded. Ieyasu whimpered and sat back into his seat, his eyes occasionally glancing up at the stairs. _I wonder..._

* * *

><p><strong>Is it sloppy? Or is it good? Tell me please by leaving a review! Thank you!<strong>


	4. Storm

Chapter 4- Storm

G glanced at his phone, waiting for a message to arrive. He drums his fingers impatiently on the tea table.

Bleep!

He dived for his phone and gripped it with two hands. His eyes scanned the message that displayed on the screen. Its the one he is waiting for but the content is not.

**_From: Bianchi_**

**_To: G_**

**_Subject: family_**

**_Dear brother,_**

_Hello! _-he scoffs at the lame start-_ How long has it been since Dad left you in Namimori? I hope that all is alright and that you've made friends._

**By order from Vongola Nono and permission from Dad, I would be coming over to assist you in your training together with a few guests.** -wait, what?-** Ah, I can't Wait to see Reborn again!**

_**Anyway, I hope to see you soon. My flight will be this coming Thursday**_ -That's tomorrow!-_ **and I would land at night. See you! And send my regards to Reborn~.**_

**_Lots of hugs,_**

**_Bianchi_**

G laughs nervously at the message. _Oh dear, we are so dead. Better drink and eat less from now on. _He thought as he changed into his school attire, dreading to go to school.

* * *

><p>Reborn puts down his Leon-phone and a smirk graced his lips. Cielo just eyed the hitman closely. When Reborn smirks like that, it means that one of his many requests had been fulfilled and will be acted on within the week.<p>

"Who called?" Cielo asked nervously.

Reborn just gave Cielo a smug look. "Brace your stomach, infant. And drink lots of milk." And he played around with his fedora. A shiver went down Cielo's spine. "It's Bianchi. Right?" Reborn's smirk widened ten fold. Cielo threw his arms into the air and groaned. "The storm is coming. Need to use my visors already."

"Reborn-kun, Cielo-kun, breakfast is ready!"

They scrambled down the stairs to get more servings of pancakes topped with caramel. For your information, the reason why Ieyasu isn't here is because he is on the way to school already. Cielo forced him out of bed. Saying "bosses need to be punctual. Get your ass moving already." Adding with a few gun shots, explosives, loud alarms that can damage human ears and repeated ice bucket challenges, in courtesy of Reborn, the blond is up and kicking to get to school. Mama's food is very good.

* * *

><p>Ieyasu sneezed, thrice. His two -ah, make it three now- friends stared at him like he grew another arm or head. "There's nothing wrong. Someone must be thinking or talking about me."<p>

"That's just superstition. Nothing is talking about you. Unless its your fans or the two famous hitmans living in your house." G snorted but his tone was rather jumpy and happy. Realising it, Ieyasu tilts his head at his close friend. "G, you okay?"

Snapping his head to the blond, he grinned widely. Puzzled, Ieyasu stammered. "What?"

"Brace your stomach Giotto. My sister is going to leave you gawking for no food." G declared with a thumbs up. Ieyasu paled when his friend used that name, after all, if he uses it, it means its urgent. Or something bad. Everyone else just stared at the magenta head. "You have a sister?"

"Right... Have a little bro too. Didn't tell ya."

"Ahahaha! That's good right?"

"Unfortunately, its not." A new voice said. They snapped their head towards it and stared at the orange cloaked infant. "Why, Cielo?" Ieyasu asked.

"If his siblings come, the household would be gone in a flash. Imagine Nono's paperwork for the stupid CEDEF head's house damage. I pity grandfather." He murmured. Everyone except G could not understand what the infant meant. Slapping his forehead, he simplified what he meant to his friends. "He meant that there would be chaos when my siblings arrive! And Ieyasu's house would be wrecked, gone, in smithereens, rubles, destroyed!" Asari just stared, confused while Ieyasu's face paled. "Destroy my house? Oh no..." Just then, Cielo's pacifier glowed a bright hue of orange. Cielo paled slightly at the news.

And then a woman and a child rode over on a bicycle. They then stopped in front of them. **_Screech! Toss!_** "Have a drink." The woman with a emerald green helmet said.

"Wouldn't you want it? After all, the afternoon sun is heartless." Ieyasu answered. He hummed in his mind, _and my mother always tell me not to trust strangers_.

"Nah, my little brother and I have drank quite a few bottles of orange juice already. Would you like to have some as well?" She asks the others. Asari just shook his head and declined politely while G grunted that he'll just have plain water. Cozart was just displaying his blank face and Ieyasu just stared at the can drink in his hand before looking at the woman. She gestured to him to take it and Ieyasu just nodded and thanked silently.

Cielo observed the infant behind the woman. He wore a red helmet with a flame like design. His clothes are red and he wore goggles like Lal-mirch's, just darker. His lips twists downwards, scowling. The most glaring part is that his neck carried a red pacifier that is faintly glowing. Instantly, he knew who these two are.

"Well then, ciao!" The woman waved and cycled off. Muttering under his breath, Cielo said. "If he's here, then that pervert and Fon would be here." G seemed to have heard it and stared at the infant. "That pervert? SHAMAL?!" Cielo just gave the magenta head a sheepish smile.

"Anyway, we should go now. We have a mountain of homework waiting." G tried to change the subject. Well, it worked on Asari and Cozart, not Ieyasu. The blond eyed his friend suspiciously. G just gave his friend the 'what' look and walked ahead, the others chased behind.

* * *

><p>Cielo stood at on the wall and peeped over his shoulders. "So, Hayato-nii, what are you going to do here?"<p>

The leaves ruffled slightly and a silver head infant walked out. "Sleep at the cafe. Best and most convenient place for my life necessities."

"Good choice, your sis and partner?"

"I'm leaving Fon to his brothers. As for my sis, she's getting an apartment or staying at your brother's place. Your house will get rowdy." Cielo shivered slightly. After all, Fon's brothers is a bloodthirsty Japanese skylark and a justice-seeking Italian skylark. Always asking for a fight. Oh look! He has skylarks as brothers and he is the wind that carries them. How fitting.

"Shamal?" Hayato blanched as he recalled that disgusting tutor of his. Every time he brings home a girl and says its his sister, he felt suspicious and counted sixty over siblings. Does he have that many people in his family? Of course, he knows now that those people are just random women he brings home.

"Let that pervert sleep somewhere he likes. I'm not going to care much."

Cielo snorted. "Ouch, your tutor must feel hurt."

"As if, all he needs to do is find somewhere with many pretty girls and he'll be healed instantly." Cielo nods his head.

"Ame's living in the cafe too. Still want to go?"

"I'm going to ignore sword freak. I'm not letting him disrupt my life."

"Oh look, my storm guardian has grown up!" Cielo teased. "But for now, I'm following you back. Who knows if that brother of yours had drank that poisonous drink of sis."

They turned to a corner and saw the boys herding around a dead crow. A spilled can rolled at the side, emitting purple coloured fumes. The boys were pinching their noses and their face ridden in disgust.

"Its lucky that you didn't drink Bianchi's juice. We should thank that clumsiness of yours." Cielo remarked, shocking the brains of theirs. They stared at him and switched to the infant behind. Hayato just walked from behind and revealed himself. "Gokudera Hayato, if you're wondering." He answered their thoughts.

"Hi younger brother." G greeted. Hayato gave his older brother a smug look before returning the favour. "Yo, G-ji! **(1)**" G's face turned bright red in embarrassment. They tried to surpress their laughter while Cielo shows it extravagantly by rolling on his back, his hand to his stomach. He animatedly wipe a tear out of his eye. "Good one Hayato-nii! His nickname with his real name. Ken-ji, G. Hahahaha." The teenagers sweat dropped at the reaction. Cielo quickly gathered his cool as his eyes swirled orange. Calming himself immediately, he declared, "let's go home now." Hayato followed him happily while the others stood frozen, rooted to the ground. "Stop gawking and move." He threatens and lit his fist with a ball of orange flames. Shaking up, they followed and thought in unison.

"What's wrong with that infant?"

"Urgh, stupid arcobaleno... All so irritating!" G fumed as his friends fail to calm him down. Cielo just nods his head, agreeing fully to what G said. "True, Arcobaleno are so annoying."

"But aren't you one?" G sweat dropped. The baby brunet glared at the teen before giving a sickly smile, which sent shivers down the magenta head. "My companions are more rowdy. Be glad Kumo and Nebbia aren't here." They swallowed in their saliva. _There are worst?! _Cielo laughed while Gokudera scowled. The two infants then hopped off, not letting their older siblings notice their early departure.

* * *

><p>"Ah, so Bianchi made her move." Reborn said as he sipped his heavenly espresso. "And our storm arcobaleno no longer faints at her sight." Cielo nodded.<p>

"My goggles hides her face partially so I can only see a portion of her face. Unless I have a need to remove my goggles, which will never happen, I will faint at sight. Other then that, my goggles help me assess my enemies to make my job simpler." Gokudera clarified. Cielo whistled at the efficiency of his storm.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ieyasu screamed as he opens the door. A lady with soft pink hair stood at the door, her hand holding onto two boxes of what seemed to be pizza. She declared, "Pizza delivery from Vongola Pizza!" Ieyasu wondered when on earth did he order Pizza when the lady's arm pulled back. "Enjoy!" And the open boxes launched forward. The blond screamed and stood there like a deer caught in headlights until a harsh kick helped him avoid the ordeal.

"Ta-ku... Useless-Ieyasu. Why would you want to kill Reborn's charge? Bianchi." Cielo questioned with a very, bored tone. He glanced at the silver head and realised that the goggles, that covered his eyes, turned near opaque red. Cielo mused at the nifty invention. Bianchi dropped the flat carton boxes as she greeted the Arcobaleno before her eyes dart everywhere, glittering so brightly like in hope to find someone. Cielo sighs at the love compulsive young adult as he lightly smacks his own head. After all, he knows who she is looking for. "If you're looking for that sadist -I mean, Reborn, he is in the kitchen." Bianchi immediately floated to the kitchen and Cielo is no longer bothered with the rest.

Ieyasu picks himself up before feeling two extra weights on him, one on the head while the other on the shoulder. He felt his hair get yanked before a force landed harshly on his shoulder. "Giddy up horsey!" Yelled Cielo in a cowboy dress up. Ieyasu groaned and looked at his shoulder. _Ah! Gokudera is in a cowboy suit too! _"What are you waiting for? Move it boy!" ordered Cielo. Ieyasu surrendered and ran up the stares, ignoring the audible hi five from the two infants.

* * *

><p>G snorted at Gokudera's answer. "And what can my little brother turned into infant teach me? I'm all guns and archery while you're Systema CAI and explosives. Sure, they are all mid range weapons but they are completely different!" Gokudera stopped playing with his cat. It was his turn to snort.<p>

"Im better than you in those two weapons. Your accuracy is off!" Gokudera retorts in his face. G's face reddens before he challenged. "I challenge you to a match! Cielo-sama, know anywhere that can allow us to battle?" Cielo turn smug. "Drop the -sama part and change to -san or -kun then I'll bring you to the per~fect place."

"Right! Cielo-kun!" Asari laughed at the change while his other two friends shake their heads in dismay.

Cielo displayed his charming grin and led the way.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the very same cafe for the third time of the week. Gokudera smacked his head when he got enlightened by his boss. Cozart just smiled while the others invited themselves in.<p>

"Welcome!" Kyoko beamed. Cielo just waved and allowed his eyes to dart around the room for the owner. Gokudera had went off on his own already and the others noticed it only when evident laughter and smoke billowed from the stairs. Cielo sighed in disbelief and found the right man. "Enma!"

The red head stopped in his track and headed for the voice. "Hello Tsuna-kun. You need anything? Oh hi, bro!" Cozart waved and gave a grin. Ieyasu was puzzled by hearing the name again. He grabbed Enma's shoulder. "Who's Tsuna?" Enma deadpanned and pointed at Cielo and pushed the heavy hand off.

"So what do need, Cielo?"

_"Storms brewed as the clouds collide._

_Blood sprayed on the soil as wind broke down wood._

_Bones interfere and ceased the fire._

_It continued to the end of the battle._

_This is the furious storm that never rests."_

Enma smirked. "Kyoko, bring some snacks to the red room please!" And he headed for the kitchen while getting the teenagers to sit somewhere.

Cielo pounded on the blue door at the living quarters. "We're going to the red room!" The door swung open immediately as three disheveled figures stood there, slightly charred or maybe very badly. Forgetting about himself, yellow flames lit up on the brunette as the injuries of the three boys wash away slowly but albeit too slow. Cielo's face begin to scrunch up in discomfort, not that the others noticed except the one that taught him the flames, the very same one that forbade him from using the flames.

-At the Sawada household-

Something clicked in Reborn as he felt similar flames to his burn. He cursed inside and silenced Bianchi quickly. "What's wrong? Reborn."

"Cielo, he's burning those flames I forbade him from using!" He dashed out of the house and headed to where he hoped the boy would be at. Bianchi, who knew what was going on, raced after him.

-Arcobaleno cafe-

Enma forgot his friends as he started to pass the older boys P.E.T. Bottles until Reborn burst into the cafe. "Baka-Tsuna!" And he raced up the stairs. Eyes followed the teen before going back to the broken door, where there stood Bianchi.

"Tsuna?"

Bianchi looked at them and replied, "Cielo's n-"

"Bianchi-nee!" Enma interrupted. Understanding it, she stops. She then goes to where her lover went. Curious, the boys followed, only to see Reborn's back arched forward and yellow flames spewing out of him. G's eyes then caught a red blotch of liquid on the floor. "Is that blood?" He rubs his eyes and that blotch disappeared. His sister taps his shoulder and whispered into his ears, "You're just hallucinating."

They peeped over Reborn's shoulder and saw a slightly pale Cielo and three jumpy and frantic people. They could not see what is on Reborn's face but they can tell that he's angry. Even the flames that he emit are rather erratic. Soon, the flames stop. "Never do that again. You hear me? Even in dire times and Taiyon is not there." The hitman hissed. Cielo just smiled weakly and nodded his head. He then pushes his partner away (more like hop out of his grasp. He is an infant after all) and called. "Time to go to the red room! I wanna see two mafioso going against one another!" Bianchii looked at Reborn. _I'll go first, I still want to know about Cielo's parents._ Getting her message, he nods.

"See you soon, Little bros." G and Gokudera stared at her retreating figure.

* * *

><p>They took a lift down the long way to the 'red room'. When the teens stepped in, they all let out a sound of amazement. The room is huge! There are target boards, training dummies, a small arena for two to fight, a private quarter and a martial artist dressed in a chinese red uniform dominating his surroundings. <em>Wait, a martial artist?<em>

Sensing their arrival, stopped his action packed training and began to wipe off the sweat on his forehead. Cozart and G squint their eyes, wondering where had they seen this guy before until Ieyasu screamed. "AH! ITS HIBARI-SEMPAI!" They do have striking resemblance, except for the hair colour and length. The man watched as their jaws drop and their faces pained with pure shock. He starts to chuckle softly. "I'm not your Hibari Alaude." The boys heaved in relief. "But I am his older brother." Doom looked like it dawned on them as their faces paled insignificantly.

The teen laughed at the expressions. "Eh Reborn, got any camera?"

"HE EVEN KNOWS REBORN!" They screamed, earning a whack on their heads. All of them winced in sync. Then turned and faced two trigger-happy boys, Reborn and Cielo, the older one holding a camera while the other held onto a solid-looking paper fan. Best part is, they are both having unsatisfied grins that says 'I still want to hit them, take pictures of those priceless faces and do it all over again'. They paled even more. And there went the clicking of the camera.

The teen smiled softly. "My name is Fon. Hibari Fon. I'm the storm arcobaleno's partner. It's a pleasure to meet you." He then pressed a button on a remote he held on and a passage opened. "I heard from Kyoko that you'll be using this room so I'm going to bring the snacks down. Gokudera-kun, have fun!" Gokudera snorted and waved.

The dressed-in-red infant snapped his fingers and a wall opened up, revealing different mid-ranged weapons. G's eyes sparkled as he saw all the guns and the arrows while Gokudera just sighs at his brother's behaviour. Under his breath, he muttered, "Childish." And G somehow heard it, "HEY! I'm not!" Gokudera just shrugged, much to G's irritation. They took the arrows first.

Acting as referee, Cielo beeped. "START!"

G fired his arrows at an alarming rate and Gokudera is keeping up the same pace. However, G missed quite a few targets while Gokudera hit bulls eye for all. "15-7! Hayato-nii wins!" The arcobaleno cheered. G clicked his tongue as his little brother sent him a victory pose.

Next, guns.

Gokudera's bullets went through almost all the hole created from the first challenge. Except two, but they are close, both at nine. G had his lucky moments as well when the bullet struck the center of the boards but all in all, his points are still lower. Cielo blew his whistle and declared. "13-12! Hayato-nii still wins!" Gokudera smirked at his brother. "DO I have things to teach you? Hah! IT'S ACCURACY!"

G scoffs and walks towards his friends and they pat on his back consolingly. He then glanced at his brother and smiled. Gokudera is talking to Cielo and Ame animatedly with a wide grin on his face. It's been a long time since he saw him smile like that. Catching the soft smile by their friend, they began to ruffle his hair. Giotto whispered into his ear, "You're a great brother to your siblings." The now-in-training-officially gunman smiled.

Standing at one side, Reborn held onto a camera and smirked. "A perfect storm. As well as a good brother." Cielo nods his head. "Let's finish our snacks and go home!"

* * *

><p><strong>The back is rushed so if it stinks or can be improved on, tell me! I'm ready to be given feedbacks. New update about this story, it's going to be a very slow update speed. The chapters would be out at any end of the month (in other words, updates would be erratic). Please be patient for the next chapter. Thank you all for reading this late chappie. Reviews are welcomed!<strong>

**Posted: 18/3/15**


End file.
